Burning Hot Desire
by AMVSandCoubleVideos
Summary: Elesis and Raven were always sparring partners.Everyone would say they were Lovers but both denied it. After some time Raven went to a training, but something has happened. Something that changes the way both see Each other. but what has Happened? Read to find out! (Rated T for Later chapters ) (Also contains Different Pairings )
1. Chapter 1: The Best Day

**HEY!Sorry for my big abscence ;-; but oh well work sux and sad lyfe.**

 **But anyways. ENJOY DA STORY! °O°**

Classes:

Raven: Veteran Commander

Elesis: Crimson Avenger

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Rena: Night Watcher

Add: Diabolic Esper

Eve: Code Empress

Chung: Iron Paladin

Ara: Sakra Devanam

The day was peaceful so far nothing seems to happen. "Ugh, it can be so boring at times without any Action. Besides, has anyone seen Raven? I haven't seen him for like 4 hours" A certain redhaired knight said.

"Yeah, he said he was going to train with his Arm" Aisha spoke to Elsword.

"So, can anyone please search him? We have to go attend somewhere."

There was only one question now. Who would go out to search the Former Crow leader?

"I go search him." The Crimson Avenger spoke up.

"Okay, if anything happens Sis please use the communicator Eve build for all of us. Okay?"

"Sure."

As the conversation between the siblings ended, Elesis stood up and followed a tray of Ash.

(Ofc the VC would burn everything down...again e.e")

As Elesis walked for a while she heared some screams and shouts, so she followed them. As she got closer to the source of the screams, she realised that Raven shouted so loud. She went to observe him. It seems that he was too busy with his training to notice her anyway.

After 1 hour of observing him she found herself only looking at his incredibly built body and staring at his abs. "This bastard can be really handsome if he wants to..." she litterally felt the blood running to her face and she was blushing heavilly at this moment.

But as her stalking continued she noticed how much in pain he actually was.

It wasn't long until she saw Raven collapsing to the ground due to his heavy training.

"RAVEN!" she screamed.

As she wanted to touch him, she noticed how hot his body was. Especially his Arm.

"You Idiot..." she went ahead and putted his Head on her lap. She pulled out the device that Eve build for all of them and said:

"Elsword, i found Raven deep inside the forest, he fell unconscious. I will stay with him for a while here until he wakes up. Okay?"

"Okay, stay there i am coming with the others"

"Okay. Be careful."

"Yeah, take care sis."

And like this the conversation between the two ended.

Elesis found herself again just looking at Raven, he was half naked. As she searched for his Jacket she found it beside some burned trees.

As Elesis looked at the sleeping face of Raven she saw how calm he could look, he wasn't the type of guy to show any soft spots. Not even when Elesis and Raven were sparring.

She wanted to touch his Abs so badly, she couldn't resist. "Just a quick touch, no one is here anyways and he is sleeping...he won't notice" was all she thought.

So she went ahead and touched Ravens Body, "Wow, it feels so incredible..."

As she saw his lips...she couldn't resist but to kiss him while he was sleeping.

As she parted with the helpless man she blushed heavily.

"So that is what you are Doing when mens are Asleep huh? Elesis?"

Raven began to speak.

"R-Raven?! I thought you were asleep...so i.."

"...Kissed you?" Raven Ended her Sentence since she couldn't find any words.

As Elesis just nodded in respond.

"Well then"

As Raven stood up from Elesis lap pillow, he heared a little moan from Elesis.

Elesis was a little Sad that the man she loved would never pay attention to her...only to her.

Lost in thoughts Raven Picked up Elesis and carried her Bridal Style to a place down the river.

"Wh-What are you doing!" The girl said Blushing madly.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you Elesis."

After a while Raven sat Elesis down and Elesis begin to pull Raven in for a Kiss.

The kiss was passionate and deep. As Elesis couldn't hold her self back anymore she begged for entrance into Ravens mouth with her tounge.

Both of their toungs battled for the victory, as both finally gave in, Elesis caught Raven off guard and pinned him to the ground.

The Crow Mercanary gave in and let Elesis take the lead, she gave in her strengh and would fall down on Raven.

Cuddleing into his chest she said:

"I love you Raven...I love you so much."

"I love you too Elesis. You are my world."

As Elesis lied ontop of Raven his Heartbeat would be like a Lullaby to her and sing her into a slumber.

So Elesis begin to sleep ontop of Raven. She wouldnt care if the others saw it, it was only Raven that mattered for her now.

"Hey dear, i need to ask you something." As Raven woke his girlfriend up he noticed how sleepy she was.

"...What is it honey?"

"Well we would need to stand up for that..."

"Whatever you say Raven."

As they both rise their bodies up Elesis noticed how hard Raven was blushing.

"So, Elesis. I wanted to do this a long while ago since the day we both began to interact. I noticed that i like you more and more and more. Day after day i wanted to do this."

Raven began to kneel infront of Elesis and he pulled out a box out of his Pocket.

"N-No w-way..."Elesis stuttered

Raven took her hand.

"Elesis. Will you marry me?"

"YES, YES. A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

As Elesis spoke those words she crashed Raven in a hug that seemed to last forever.

Raven didn't hesitated and putted the Ring on her finger. "From Now on we will be together forever."

"And Always." Elesis ended her Husbands sentence

As Raven begins to stand up he Carried Elesis Bridal style and went on to head back to the El-Mansion.

On the way both of them meeted the El-Group.

"Seems we are now not the only Couple here are we?"

A certain Esper spoke. He interwined hands with the Nasod Queen.

As everyone knew Add and Eve are a couple now.

"And it also looks like that the two are Married doesn't it dear?"

The Nasodqueen spoke.

And so the Chaos of the Relationship began.

~To be Continued~

 **Please Rate and Review guys! :3**

 **See ya Next Chapter! ,o/**


	2. Chapter 2: Lustful Noises

**OHAI -Waves at you- How did you like the first chapter? ow. I think this Shipping gets no love so i will continue this Story untill some RavEle shippers will halp me (I also ship RavRena but i like it with Elesis Way better owo #DontJudge)**

 **But now. Enjoy the new chapter~**

As Raven came inside of the new room that both Elesis and him occupied now he realised that it was way to big even for two people.

Elesis was on the other hand to busy packing out their Clothes and putting them into the shelves.

Raven was now staring at Elesis noticing how hard she was smiling. Raven couldn't resist but sneaked up on her and hugged her from behind Making sure that his Nasod Arm wouldn't hurt her.

After Embracing her he would help her folding the clothes.

~~Timeskip 30 minutes later~~

Raven was now resting on their bed while Elesis was prepearing meal for both of them.

"Elesis!~ come here for a second~"

A certain black haired male was calling his Red haired wife.

"Yes dear?"

"Well i thought about our future. How do we want to rise our child if we are going to have one sooner or later?"

"Wha-" As Raven spoke those words Elesis imidiatly began to blush

"Why are you Asking?"

"Because it is going to happen sooner or later dear, and you know it."

"...Well i thought about we raise it here with everyone else, since it seems to me that everyone will find his partner..So our child would have some company to be with"

"Okay dear, now that that is cleared. Let's have some Fun together. Shall we?"

Raven began to grin and locked both of them in their Room.

All you could hear from then on were...Lustful Moans.

~Time Skip 2 hours~

After some "playing" both wanted to sleep. So Elesis pushed herself ontop of Raven while both were naked.

"Dear...i want more from you..."

Elesis said in a shy tone still not realising what just happened between the two of them.

"Well then."

Raven began to place some kisses and hickeys on Elesis's neck while Elesis gave some pleasuring moans.

Both of them were in for some "Playtime" again.

Timeskip. ~30 minutes~:

Both of them were at their Limits so Elesis just fell down on her husband and ended up hugging him.

~Meanwhile in the Kitchen~

"Are they F-Finished yet?! The Moans went on for FAAAAAAR to long!" a Purple Haired Mage said.

"Oh hey Grape-Head~" Elsword walked into the kitchen.

"I said a hundred times. STOP CALLING ME GRAPEHEAD YOU MORON!" Aisha shouted at the redhaired knight.

"You got it Lacking-Girl~" Elsword teased the Magician.

"...Why are you here..." Aisha just stared at Elsword while she gave a comment.

"I couldn't sleep since the two are...fluffing." Aisha just giggled at the replaced word.

"Maybe you will do something like this one day too, you brat~" Aisha Hummed.

"Yeah...Maybe I'll make sure that i keep my Virginity for you Dear~ Or take your's by raping you" Elsword would tease Aisha from time to time since she and Ara couldn't handle those topics.

Aisha began to blush and said: ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL YOU "ROYAL" KNIGHT?"

Elsword just commented with a grin.

"It isn't illegal as long as you don't get caught dear~"

"Oh hey, i see you can't sleep either?" Add and Eve walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, why should we even since the two are fluffing with each other." was all Elsword said.

"Well, it is 06:00 so might as well stay awake~" the Magician said.

~Back to Raven and Elesis.~

"Wake up dear~" Elesis began to crash Raven in a hug, pressing her chest against his face.

~~~~ **To be continued** ~~~


	3. Chapter 3 Painful Memories

**Welcome to the new chapter guys!~ So, first of all, I would like to thank: Zadred212 And RyuDragonNinja. For leaving a Review. Thanks!~ You guys Rock :D .**

 **But now for the chapter~ (Replies to the Reviews will follow at the End of the chapter~**

* * *

~Inside of Ravens dreams~

"Not giving up huh Elesis?" The commander spoke to the Avenger.

"Give me a reason for giving up, Maybe I'll accept it" the Avenger responded in a sarcastically.

As both of their swords clashed again, Elesis shouted. "Assault Strike!"

As Raven heard those words he knew what was about to happen. "Deadly Raid!"

As both begin to clash their fist Elesis planned that Raven should get her fist to bleed to reinforce it, in order to make it stronger.

Raven on the other hand tried to be as careful as he could in order to not hurt her to serious.

"Is that all you got "Crow Mercenary" ?"

Raven threw his arm up, leaving a cloud of gunpowder behind, then he incinerated it with some sparks that also came from his arm.

Elesis began to cough from the released powder and begin to jump back.

Raven on the other hand jumped up and yelled "HARPOON SPEAR!"

Elesis looked at the incoming spear and concentrated.

"HAAAAAA!" In one big motion, Elesis was able to cut the spear in half and both ends flew in separated directions.

"Not bad...not bad at all Elesis."

Raven was nearly at his limit, he used to much life and was panting at this point.

Elesis looked at Raven with murdering intent.

She ran and began to shout "DREAD WEAPON!"

Raven looked at the incoming Elesis and did not wanted to hurt her in anyway, so he just took the blow instead.

"GAAAAAAH!" Elesis shouted as she made contact with Ravens body she used the momentum to pin down Raven on the ground and slash wildly at him with her sword.

Raven could feel as Elesis sword sucked up the blood out of his body. He slowly began to close his eyes.

As Elesis wanted to give Raven the Finishing Blow by shoving her blade down his torso she felt beeing hit by an Electric Orb as she could hear a familiar voice. "Energy Boom!"

It was Add and the others.

"SISTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ALMOST KILLED RAVEN!"

As Elesis turned everyone saw that her Eyes were shining in yellow.

It normally was just a hint of Yellow in her Eyes but now they turned full yellow

"Oh now...please don't tell me you went insane...Sis..please don't tell me..."

Everyone knew what that meant. They had to kill Elesis now since she went completely insane now.

The entire group readied their weapons to End Elesis's life.

Elsword was crying and dropped his sword.

"BLOOD CUTTER"

Elesis summoned a Blade that came right for the Elgroup.

As Everyone jumped away like Elesis expected it to happen she turned around to Raven and

and threw an Orb full of blood at him "Shadow Edge" was all she said.

Elesis was using Raven as her life support now.

As the others saw what was going on, Eve began to shout at a certain Albino "Add, create a portal under us that leads to Elesis.

"Got it!"

As Add moved his hand in a circular motion everyone begins to fall. As Elesis didn't saw them anymore she noticed that portals were creating right around her.

But Elesis couldn't dodge, it was to late now. The Elgang trapped her.

It was finally over. Eve summoned Oberon and Ophelia to hold Elesis as Chung began to load his Destroyer.

"I am sorry sis...there is no other way..." As Elsword spoke those words he immediately began to cry.

"Do it Chung..." Add spoke for the knight.

As Chung wanted to Fire his Destroyer he noticed that the ground under him began to heat up.

"EVERYONE JUMP!" Add shouted

As everyone jumped away they saw who did this. It was Raven, he punched the ground and used his Giga Prominence.

"D-Don't kill her." Raven stood up and got right in front of Elesis.

"We can turn her back...Just don't kill her...i don't want to loose anymore comrades..."

"But Raven, she went Insane and wanted to fucking kill you!" Add spoke to the Commander.

"YOU ALSO WENT INSANE AND WE DID NOT KILL YOU!" Raven shouted at the Esper.

Elesis was lying on the ground and begin to hold her head, she seemed if she was fighting her inner demons.

Raven begin to kneel down in front of Elesis and tried her best to comfort her by talking.

"Elesis...Everything will be okay." he began to pet her head with his human hand.

As Elesis opened her eyes again, Raven began to smile. Though her eyes still were completely Yellow.

"Hey look, now you and i have the same Eye colour." Raven began to joke with the Avenger.

As Elesis heard those words she began to blush and said: "That is the only thing we have in common, though." As everyone began to hear the voice of the normal Elesis, the situation seemed to calm down.

Raven saw how one of her eyes changed the colour and went from yellow to crimson red again. The other eye though seemed to stay yellow.

~End of Ravens Dream~

"Raven dear. Wake up~"

Elesis woke up her sleeping Husband by pressing her chest to his face.

As Raves noticed that he couldn't breathe anymore he began to tickle Elesis by poking her gently in the sides.

Elesis noticed that something was wrong with her Husband, so she did not hesitate to ask.

"Hey dear, did you dream something weird?"

"No, I just dreamed how our Relationship began and how I noticed that we are more that "Just sparring partners" do you remember the old times dear?"

"Yeah, how could I forget those days, it were the days where you and I decided on turning a new leaf."

"That's not what I meant but now if I think back, it was really that day that my interest for you started."

As Elesis knew what was coming she snuggled into Ravens chest and Raven began to hug her from behind.

~Flashback~

((I will try to write this like Raven and Elesis are narrating the story owo))

"Both of us had so much in common, like the fact that both of us lead a once feared army of people."

Elesis said.

"Yeah or our three "Classes" like people call it...Remember, what class were you again back then when I was a "Blade Master" ?"

"Well...to be honest I think my people called me "Grand Master" or something..."

"Yeah, it all began when both of us met and we had daily sparring matches."

Raven said while petting Elesis belly.

Elesis loved the feeling of it so she closed her eyes.

"We both would fight either Alongside each other when we fought demons or against each other when we were at our sparring matches," Elesis said, enjoying the moment.

"Yeah, after several years when I finally accepted the death of my fiancé Seris, I decided to trust my Arm a little more and stopped beeing the so-called "Blade Master" so from that day on the people would call me a "Reckless Fist." And what was your reason to change dear?"

"My reason was something similar like that. After loosing so many people back then, in Hamel, I wanted to focus on masses of enemies and try using my inner flame so people would call me often a "Blazing Heart" that is why I could control fire back then.

As both told each other there storeys of how their life had been and how it affected them, both agreed that they shared some similarities here and there.

"But beeing a Reckless Fist had one big downside, I often would go berserk and attacked everyone, even you and the El-group. It's like how you are anyways, aside from that. I noticed in our sparring matches that I grew a liking to you...and whenever you were around...I admired how you can control yourself...while I myself a beast at that time just wanted to see everyone dead."

As Elesis heard those words, she began to realise that Raven was right, she would never forget the days where Raven went berserk and would kill everyone in his sight.

"To be honest with you dear...i would admire you for beeing so strong and take out so many enemies without any problems..."

"That still is not enough to excuse me for the actions of my past. I went berserk on all of you."

"Yeah, we often would end up that we had to stop you since you almost killed me in some of our training sessions or stripping most of my clothes with your huge claw...But it was surprising how fire could hold your anger back"

"Yeah, that's when I realised that Fire or mostly the pain that comes from it, can control my anger...so this is when I turned into the "Veteran Commander" or something like that. Why did you become the now famous "Crimson Avenger" dear?"

"Well...I don't like talking about this...but since it's you...I guess it will be okay. So, first of all, i lost all my men due to the demons, the rage inside of me was growing...so I took the chance and absorbed the power of the dark el...so I can avenge all my people who died. But this also came at a high cost, once I went full on fighting...voices would appear in my head...they talked to me...I can't control my body because of that...I always go on a blood rage, so I begged my brother that if I go insane again...he should kill me at all cost...otherwise I would probably end up killing all the people I do care about..."

Raven noticed how some tears escaped out of Elesis. So he brushed them off and kissed her on the forehead.

"It is okay. I will help you from now on dear." Raven was petting Elesis's belly again and hummed into her ear.

Elesis just nodded in response.

* * *

 **~To be Continued~**

 **Soooo, now to the Review replies o3o~**

 **RyuDragonNinja: Yeah i know that they make "More Sense" since both of them are kinda insane and can go full berserk, but i liked the idea of either the Blademaster or the Veteran Comander cuz both seem so calm whenever they finish a Dungeon so i thought that this could work out later in the story~**

 **Zadred212 : As we both discussed, yeah i could do a rewrite of the entire story, but i am thinking that it will be more fun to lay some fragments of both their backstories here and there~ we'll see how that will turn out and tbh if i sucks..than imma make a new one xD**


End file.
